On The Clock
by Blood Crayon
Summary: AU DMHP Harry is taken from his life on the streets as a prostitute and is now being forced to learn how to cope in Hogwarts, Will Draco Malfoy be able to help him stop or is the danger just to compelling?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/

Rated for sexuality, swearing, and violence (in later chapters)

Warning this is SLASH

Harry Potter sat draped across the bar at the club called Nagini. It had opened about three months ago and Harry had needed a new place to stay after being banned from most other clubs for turning tricks. They hadn't been fond of the idea of the police knowing a frequent visitor at their club had been caught along with a few other boys. Harry had been ordered to return to his aunts and uncles, however after a night of verbal berating about how he was a "Scourge on the families fine history" he has left.

To Harry, This is how it had always been. At age 13, he met a boy named Trevor. After a few nights of an unheard of freedom, Harry had made the decision that a life cemented to the ground with those god forsaken Dursleys didn't suit him much.

Of course, A few nights on the street taught him that you needed a source of income, and the fact that Trevor despite the fact that he was generous; disliked the idea of sharing his money. So Harry had his first experience with sex, with drugs, and with the feeling of money in his own hands.

Now he worked at Nagini, Unofficially of course. They were willing to turn their heads as long as some money appeared in the donation box every once in a while.

Harry was tired. It was nearly four in the morning and the club had no sign of winding down. All Harry wanted to do was go to sleep, but he had one more hour "On duty." Dancing with them, Making the girls feel good, and Making the men feel good. It was sick, giving these people the fantasy that someone cared about them. Harry had a couple of twenties shoved into the waistband of his pants and he had decided not to take anyone back to his room tonight.

"Hey baby." Purred Trevor from behind him and then he wrapped his arms around him. Harry raised his hand in a noncommittal wave and yawned.

Trevors hand was wandering up underneath Harry's shirt when the door banged open. It wouldn't have been such a sight to behold if the most peculiar man wasn't standing in the doorway. He had a long white beard, glasses, and a smile that seemed to say "I know more then you think"

"What do you think Babe, You gonna bring that guy back to your room?" Trevor said and chortled. Harry gave him an appraising look and turned back to stare at the man. Harry wasn't the only one. Half the room was standing wide eyed.

The man swept across the room until he was standing in front of Harry and Trevor. Trevor walked away and left Harry looking up at the man.

"Ah, Harry Potter I presume?" He said and stuck out his hand. Harry stared at it for a moment and then hesitantly shook it.

"Perhaps we can find a room where I might be able to discus these matters with you privately?" he asked.

"Uh, I suppose. Though, I don't know who you are..." Harry said trailing off. "Oh of course, Excuse my rudeness. You may call me Professor Dumbledore." He said merrily.

Dumbledore went down the hallway and opened the door to one of the private rooms. Harry was sure that usually those doors were locked, but he didn't question how the man had managed to get inside. They sat down at the table and Harry played with his fingers.

"Harry, I assume that you have heard the name 'Death Eater' before?" he asked.

"Well yea, Trevor was telling me about them. Some group of kids messing around probably, eventually they'll get bored and go home." Harry replied. He was used to these groups popping up once in a while. A group of kids giving themselves a fancy name and doing drugs constantly, kind of like gangs except more docile. Mostly they are just a bunch of bored kids.

"Ah, Well. I think in order for my explanation to make sense I will need to explain a few things before I proceed to tell you who these Death Eaters really are." He said and pulled a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from under the table. He poured Harry a glass and he took it and hesitantly took a sip.

"You parents are deceased, and from what I have heard the only memory you possess of them is a green light. Am I correct in saying that?" Dumbledore said and took a hearty swig of wine.

Harry was dumbfounded; he had only told a fair few about his parents. How could a man he just met have found out about them?

"Well, I understand your surprise, but don't worry. All in good time. Your parents were murdered by a man known as Voldemort. And when he advanced to killing you, he was repelled and stripped of his power." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What the fuck? 'Repelled' How could this man be repelled by me if I was just a baby?"

"Because Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry sat there for a minute, letting the words sink in. "Your nuts." Harry replied when he finally found his voice.

"Perhaps a little lesson will help you understand. This always seemed to work well" He said with a sad smile and pulled what if Harry was to venture a guess, was a wand. He murmured something and suddenly the table burst in to flames.

Harry fell out of his chair while he attempted to get away from the flames. With another wave of his wand the table went out and appeared to be perfectly unharmed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think it would be wise for us to revisit the memory of a particularly odd mugging that happened a few months ago. I assume you know what I am talking about?" Dumbledore said as he replaced the wand in the pocket of his coat.

Harry had been mugged his share of times. He knew immediately what the bearded man was talking about. He had been ambushed by a little rat looking man. He had taken a knife out of his pocket. Harry fully expected to have his throat spilt, but instead the man only took some blood from him. The most peculiar thing was that they man seemed to disappear in to thin air.

"No doubt you were convinced that it was a hallucination caused by some of the… substances you had consumed earlier in the night. However I assure you that everything did happen." He said.

"How do you know all this?" Harry demanded. He had become nervous. How could this man know all that happened?

"I have good sources Harry. Unfortunately they were unable to reveal themselves to you, by orders that I gave them. They regretted it when they realized the direct effect of all that happened of course." He said and bowed his head in an apologetic manner.

"..What happened?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Voldemort was able to return using your blood. There is much more significance to many aspects of this story, but I will be glad to explain them all to you when you attend Hogwarts."

"Who said I was going? And if this man did want to kill me, why didn't he do it that night that man ambushed me?" Harry demanded. He was tired and all this news was only doing more to stress him out.

"Voldemort regards himself in far to much respect to set foot in a grimy alley in the night hours. Harry, You will come to Hogwarts. It is the only place that is safe."

Dumbledore stood up and Harry followed. Despite the fact that he knew he should not follow this man. He did anyway. Harry felt powerless under the gaze of the bearded man.

They were nearly at the exit when Trevor came running.

"Harry, Where are you going?" he said looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"I'm going away for a while. Sorry" was all Harry could muster himself to say. Trevor wrapped him in a hug and sighed.

"I can't stop you, Just promise me that one day that you will come back." Trevor said and turned away from Harry.

"I promise."

Harry and Dumbledore departed from the bar and Dumbledore glanced at his watch. "Dear me, It is seven already. The train had a change of schedule and will be leaving at 8."

Harry turned for one last look at the bar when Dumbledore clutched his arm. Suddenly we felt himself spinning and when he finally collided with the ground he grabbed hold.

"It's all right now Harry. Come on." Dumbledore said. They were at a train station. This was all happened far too fast. One moment he was at the club and now he was being shoved on a train to god knows where.

"Sir, wait!" Harry cried. They were about to collide with a brick wall. Harry braced himself, but the collision never came. Harry found himself looking at a strange station filled with equally strange people.

"Ah, Here we go." Dumbledore said sounding satisfied. A trolley with a trunk and a snowy white owl was waiting on the platform.

"These are to be your school supplies." And with that Dumbledore disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Harry boarded the train and found an empty compartment. The train was to leave in about 45 minutes.

Harry sat down on the plush seat and pulled out a cigarette. His body had been nicotine deprived for far too long and when he finally took that first drag, he felt much of the day's tension disappear.

Harry heard someone else board the train. He didn't really care who it was. The door to his compartment opened and boy with pale skin, blond hair, and the most beautiful grey eyes Harry had ever seen was standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry looked over the boy's body. He was tall, but muscular. He hadn't changed into his school robes yet either and his pants hung low on his waist. He felt as though he has seen the boy before

"You are the one who came into my compartment. Wouldn't it be more appropriate for me to ask who you are?"

"I suppose. Draco Malfoy." He said as he looked over the compartment. Harry looked more closely at the boy and realized where he had seen him before. "I know you! You worked at Nagini for a while and thenp" harry said triumphantly, but then Draco's hand covered his mouth roughly.

"What the fuck do you think your playing at? If people knew about that..." he trailed off.

Harry decided to push Draco a little bit harder. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned closer "You know… I wouldn't mind paying for you.." he whispered in his ear.

Draco shoved Harry away "I didn't do anything like that you sick fuck!"

His face was contorted in rage, but he was breathing heavy and his face was red. No matter how angry he acted, Harry knew he had an effect on him. I pushed Draco up against the closed compartment doors and put his mouth on his.

Harry roughly ran his fingers through Dracos hair and grinded up against him. His let his hands creep up his shirt.

"Don't…" Draco mumbled through the kiss.

"Don't what..?" harry whispered as he moved his hands down south.

"Don't stop.."

Harry smirked to himself and got down on his knees. He placed his lips on Dracos crotch and said

"This however is going to cost 5 galleons…"

Please review.


End file.
